Charmarama The Ole Switcharoo
by gilmorecorr
Summary: this is my 1st FF so be nice please!-please review!- The Ole Switcharoo
1. Switches and false confessions

Scene Manor: Day-kitchen

(Paige and phoebe are breakfasting)

Piper: (entering) Hi guys, well Leo was called away early this morning for special white-lighter business...

Phoebe: Don't worry about it he only just went back to white-lighter work it wasn't going last forever...you know Mr Mom

Piper: I know...(grabbing a donut) well I am going to go to the club coz we are supposed to get a delivery this morning have to be there bye!

Paige: see ya sweetie

Phoebe: Toodles.Oops yea I got to go too Paige sorry.

Paige: Cya

(Phoebe and piper leave)

(Paige goes back to reading the paper)

Scene: demons lair-underworld

Jhan: Its simple! (Throws fireball) why don't u get it?

Ghan: simple! its ludicrous!

Jhan: fine then ill just find a replacement

(Jhan throws a fireball and vanquishes Ghan)

(a new demon appears)

Jhan: Khan are u able to execute this plan?

Khan: yes Jhan of course, I happen to think its a brilliant plan.

Jhan: yes (rather cocky) yes it is that's why I thought of it...get started immediately

Khan: yes sir

(Khan shimmers out)

Scene: manor-afternoon)

(Paige is reading a book in the conservatory after a hard days work of practicing the art of Wicca)

(piper walks in)

Paige: hey piper!

Piper: hi Paige what time is it?

Paige: quater to 6

Piper: ok well I'm gonna get started on dinner

Paige: ok

(phoebe walks in)

Paige: hi Pheebs what's up?

Phoebe: oh not much yeah know? just the usual: people with poor self esteem writing to me..ugh..(a demon shimmers in) AGH! DEMON!

Paige: dam! ohhh ummmm PIPER!

(piper walks in)

(piper tries to blow up the demon but it doesn't work)

piper: what the?

Paige: ohhh aa (gets idea) DEMON VANGUISHING POTION! (the bottle orbs into her hand) (she throughs it but it doesn't work!)

Khan: hahaha stupid witches (she throughs a stun potion at Paige and she faints)(the demon then grabs Paige and shimmers out)

Phoebe: damn just when I thought it was a almost semi normal day

Scene: demons lair-underworld

(khan shimmers in)

Khan: got one

Jhan: good put her on the table

(khan does so)

(Jhan vanquishes Khan)

Jhan: I have no more use for u know

(Jhan starts to say a chant in a demon language)

(Paige starts glowing then wakes up)

Jhan: almost done

Paige: (realising where she is ) damnit I wanted to wake up in my bed

Jhan: no luck there (he throws a potion at her and chants in the demon language again)

(Paige's eyes roll momentarily into her head then come back again)

Jhan: hello Paige

Paige: How **you** doin? (haha lol)

Jhan: I'm quite alright... though right now I could really use a strand of you hair

Paige: of course Jhan anything for u (hands him a strand of her hair)

Jhan: thankyou Paige...and for a reward for being so gracious how about an apple?

Paige: of course thankyou Jhan your so generous (takes a bite and falls into slumber)

Jhan: image a child with lips red as the rose, hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow...hhhmmm I bet u thought snow white was just a fairy tale well u were half right but that my sweet was a white slumber sleep...(evil laugh)(OOH I MADE A RYHME!)

Jhan: DREA!

(a unbelievably ugly Drea shimmers in)

Jhan: i need your assistance with something

how would u like to be one of the most Powerful beings alive?

Drea: ohh really! Jhan u would do that for me!(flirtatious)..(realising) wait what's the catch?

Jhan: no catch I just need you to do a little job for me, stand still for a moment (he mumbles something then throughs a potion)

(Drea transforms into a beautiful women with traits similar to the Halliwell family

Drea: (looking at herself and at a mirror she conjured)

OH I look so wonderful! thankyou Jhan!

Jhan: well now its your turn to repay me

Fade to black

Scene: manor-:attic

Phoebe: (she and piper walking in)

Book of Shadows book of shadows book of shadows...

(flipping pages)

Phoebe: did u get a good look at her piper? all I saw was bluey grey skin and black hair...

Piper: yea she had a symbol tattooed on her fore arm it was a square with a circle inside it and a diamond overlapping them both...she looked like a demon minion though not a big shot...

Phoebe: yes! found it! the symbol anyways

Phoebe: belongs to the tribe of Wodcre they specialise in very powerful spells...there is a special potion and chant just to vanquish them...bad news we need some of their flesh to for the potion. Ill scry you make the potion I hope the power of two will suffice.

Scene: demons lair-underworld-continued from before

(they all orb in)

(and see Paige on the table)

Phoebe and Piper: Oh My God!

(they run up to her and see the red apple on the ground)

Piper: Hang on a second this is all too familiar

(Jhan appears)

Jhan: your quite right... your sister is under a white slumber sleep spell the exact same as in the legend Snow White

Phoebe: but snow white is a fairy tale not a legend..

Jhan: that's were your wrong...Snow White was a legend it goes along the same lines...there was a witch ever so pretty lips red as the rose yada...except…she refused to marry a warlock who just so happened to be trying to trick her so he could vanquish her and steal her powers... she triumphed and vanquished him but because this warlock had friends...they came together and performed the same spell I did on your sister...she never woke up.

Phoebe: wel-

(Drea suddenly runs in)

Drea: look out!

(they all turn and look at her)

(Drea throughs a fake potion and fake vanquishes Jhan)

Piper: OMG...

Phoebe: what the?

Piper: who are you?

Drea: I'm………Pricilla...don't worry I'm one of the good guys... and a witch

(Paige's body suddenly vanishes)

Phoebe: oh crap. now we have to scry again!

(they go to orb out but Drea/Pricilla stops them)

Drea/Pricilla: wait! let me come I know a lot about the Wodcre! I can help!

(they all look at each other then reluctantly let her join)

the walk out)

(Jhan shimmers back in) (does the evil laugh)

Scene: manor-continued from previous

(they are all in the living room)

piper: sooo umm who did u say you were again?

Drea/Pricilla: well my name is Pricilla I am a witch and umm (is lost of what to say next)

Umm (suddenly and randomly)…. I'm Paige's twin!

(DA DUMMMMM!)

TUNE IN NEXT TIME! FOR THE DRAMATIC CONCLUSION!


	2. Authors Note

Ok this is my first FF and it's probably really crappy and i apologize. I didn't have time to properly edit

I had to do an authors note so apologies all round

I will do better if I do another fic.

I wrote this story because I was bored and I'm sorry lol!

Blah just read it on a rainy day!

Ciao Bella!


End file.
